vampirediariesfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Saturday
Julianna paced the massive mansion that she been living in for a while. Scratching her head, throwing objects into walls, smashing them into pieces. It's been three days since Mal left with Kol to meet Bonnie and he hasn't returned. He would always tell her when he will be out for days. "AAAAAWWWWW! Where is he. This isn't like him to be gone without telling me. And of course Kol would be missing as well. I swear when I find them, I'll kill them", not wanting to waste any more time standing around in a empty mansion, she left to search outside. She looked around all the places she could find in Mystic Falls with no luck. She decided to go to the Mystic Grill and compel herself a drink. Inside she noticed a strange oldman watching her from a corner. He wore a black tophat and a trench coat. He looked to be African in orgin. Julianna didn't know why he was watching her. The oldman began to walk towards her and when he finally reached her, he offered her his hands. "Please come with me", he said with a African-French accent, maybe Haitian. "Sorry but I don't date older guys", she told him. The oldman smirked and kept his hand in front of her. "You'll come with me if you want to find your friend", her expression changed to one of shock. Could this oldman really know where Mal is. "Who are you?". "For now you can call me Mr. Saturday. Now please come with me", Julianna reluctantly took his hand. When they touched a strange cold feeling went through her. He brought Julianna to an empty small park. Not a soul in sight. Julianna knew Mystic Falls wasn't the place to be, but she knew the park shouldn't be this easy. "So where's Mal?", she asked with a small amount of authority. "I don't know". "But you said you could help me find him?". "Hm, I might be able to find him. But first tell me what happened to Marianne Lance", he said calmly. The sound of her name puta sour taste in her mouth. How could this oldman know her? "Why? How do you know her". "I'm the one asking the questions vampire", before she could react, Julianna was telekinetically pushed to her knees with the oldman standing over her."I know all about your friend Mal-El and I know he had to be the one till Marianne. Nobody else could have been strong enough to do it. Even in her death Marianne completed her mission". "What mission?". "To gather souls for me, so I can gain the power of EXPRESSION!", Mr. Saturday's face began to change. His face had paint on it, that made it look likea skull. Julianna wanted to run vut she couldn't, she couldn't an inch. This guy was working some serious magic. "When youfind him, please tell him I will be waiting", he snapped his fingers and Julianna's neck snapped with a bone chilling sound. Bonnie sat in her room going through old grimoires, hoping to find a way to bring back Jeremy. After going through multiple grimoires she found no spell that would help. Without the spirits help and no expression power,she felt useless. But on thebright sideshe only had about a week before leaving for college. She stuck her head out of her window for some fresh air. She looked up at the night sky, thinkin g abou t everything that happened the past year and how she and her friends survived, albeit barely. She looked down and for the briefest moment she stopped breathing and fell bacl. After gathering her barings she looked back outside and saw nothing. She took a deep breath and sighed. "Come on Bonnie your seeing things", she told herself. "Yeah Bonnie your seeing things", a voice said. Bonnie turned around and saw Mal-El laying on her bed. She closed her eyes hoping it was a dream and when she opened them he was gone. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction